


Anguish

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Written for15minuteficletsThe word was:anguish





	Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/)  
> 
> 
> The word was:anguish  
> 

She had never known this before. Like many strong emotions it grasped at her chest, or was that just the result of running so fast? There was no time for that. Loyalty. Hufflepuffs were famed for it, but Gryffindors were too. Too late she remembered that Gryffindors needed to look before they leapt, and she was hit by stunning spells.

In St Mungo's she had time to consider. She had always believed in just authority, but now she knew it had failed. The injustice ate at her, yet she had learned to bide her time. She had learnt this from one of her own pupils, a Slytherin. How to be silent, how to hold a grudge. She would get Flitwick to work on some special charms for her. Hagrid was a loyal member of the school; Umbridge was not. Her choice was clear.

The moment before the stunning spells burned clear in her mind. From time to time it disturbed her sleep - not the injury, but the injustice. She would keep her cane about her, obey her orders, appear a weakened force. For then she would be all the stronger.

Fin.


End file.
